destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Exo Eight
The Exo Eight or simply known by their two other callings, The Eight '''or the Wild Eight', are an Exo-only cabal of Guardians founded by then Guardian and Future War Cult member, Marek-1. The group was conceived within the Cult, as an 8-person special forces branch, to combat the ever growing presence of the Darkness and prepare for the inevitable conflict, should it follow as well as defend the Last City. They were deployed to area's on Earth, the Moon, Venus, Mars and Oryx's Dreadnought, that possessed heavy Darkness presence. During there time, affiliated with the Cult, also effectuated tasks that involved the destabilization of the other core factions such as New Monarchy and Dead Orbit in order to gain a better influential foothold within the Tower. At the height of their activity, they were very revered in and outside for their effectiveness, prowess, and valor against the Darkness. Effectively known for their systematic killing of anything affiliated with the Darkness itself. However, detractors to their acclaim would arise from allegations of sabotage, murder, and illegal spying. The Eight, still under the leadership of Marek, eventually relinquished their status within the Cult and the Guardians for reasons unknown. The Future War Cult, surprisingly, did not suffer any ramifications after the information went public, however, they considered this a serious loss. Weeks later, the group was reported seen in the Cosmodrome, still carrying out their mission. Then they were seen taking stores of equipment in what remains of Alexandrov Dmitri National Hospital, the location where Marek witnessed the final moments of his previous life before the Collapse. While the Guardians and the group share the desire of defeating the Darkness, the Exo Eight no longer contribute to the common goal of defending the Last City nor have continued involving themselves with the Tower's warring Factions including the very sect that they once represented. The Order classify them as a threat to the Last City and traitors to it's people. They are designated as a Class-5 threat level and all Guardians are urged to keep their distance from them in the event of possible contact. The Future War Cult has offered a 500k Glimmer bounty for their deaths', particularly Marek-1. Still, the group occasionally assists the Guardians in their tasks despite these reasons. When the Cabal's Red Legion attacked the Last City, all members temporarily renounced their intent to leave the city to it's fate. Shoring up a fight to evacuate civilians and assist in the defense. Upon losing the Light and their powers, they were forced to retreat back to the hospital until the Cabal followed them there. While opting to flee eastward, Marek led his group to the EDZ to find a way to regain their powers. Summary The Exo Eight at any given time is composed of no-more than eight primary members, all of whom were former Guardians who excelled in their group at their respective class. Members always work in groups of two and are paired based on their overall skill with a member in order to ensure perfect execution whenever they are sent off to defeat the Darkness. Equipment The Future War Cult provided the Eight with quality gear, ships, and weapons to combat threats. Despite no longer supplied by the Future War Cult, who was a major contributor, the Exo Eight still possess impressive ordinance and ships for travel including some hardware that are usually given to those who were high-ranking within the Guardian order. Weapons and equipment are either obtained from trading with other Guardians or scavenged on the battlefield. Or in rare occasions, from Guardians who attempt to kill them. Weapons such as the Thorn are never used and is forbidden, due to the history of bewitching it's users to kill Guardians. List of recorded confrontations * Sometime after leaving, a group of Hunters, infiltrated the hospital where they were held up, under the assumption that the group were to be another threat to the Last City. All hunters were defeated and interrogated but were then released unharmed. * The leader, Marek, was discovered to have infiltrated the Last City for unknown reasons. * A Hunter Sniper and her spotter's ship was damaged in a ensuing fight to salvage pre-Golden Age technology. Both were helped by Qwoa Marru and were then asked to give an pendant to Sally Allisonn. * Titan-class Guardian Talen Koria was injured in a fight between herself and Leo and Mandel after confronting them to test her new found skills. She was subsequently spared and escorted to a Guardian outpost where she was administered medical treatment. Shortly after, she was reprimanded for reckless endangerment. * Warlock-class Guardian Josan Leonardo was saved from death by Sister-exo's Yami and Yama who then helped him with his mission. * The group's second-in-command, Qwoa Marru, going as an envoy for the group, was confronted by a squad of four Guardians who then proceeded to attack her. The entire squad was killed. Their tags destroyed, and weapons scavenged. As stated by Qwoa, she acted on self-defense. * Rider Yang was attacked by an Exo Hunter-class Guardian Unit-94, who sniped Rider's Sparrow and tried to ram ''his Sparrow into him. Rider grabbed the Sparrow with his hands and proceeded to kill Unit-94. Taking his equipment but sparing his ghost. * A full group of Guardians came across the entire group of the Exo Eight, after they had finished clearing a Hive-controlled building. As stated by the Guardian leader: "They just walked right past us. No one gave eye contact. No one spoke a word. Not one of our Ghosts' did a hidden scan. We just proceeded on mission." * Members of the Future War Cult sought to eliminate the Eight that were still garrisoned in the hospital to prevent them from defecting to other rival factions. The team, like those before them, were killed. One ghost was spared and delivered to the Faction representative with a message saying "Mission Failed". * All eight members of the group where seen madly riding in a cavalcade towards a large Fallen congregation by a Guardian sniper. All members, as stated in the sniper's report "Killed Fallen by running them over with their Sparrows and grabbing them with a unbreakable choke hold as they rode". Members Category:GroupsCategory:Dantanius